


We'll take care of each other when it comes down to it

by DSp8ceComet



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dating, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Party, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: Mari gets drunk frequently and this is what Kanan has to deal with frequently.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 23





	We'll take care of each other when it comes down to it

"Babe, you are adorable!" There was a slight slur to Mari's voice, but other than that it was almost impossible to tell she was drunk. Kanan sighed on the other end of the line. Every once in a while she'd regret her decision to date the blonde- she was a party-lover with no regards for her own safety while Kanan was the exact opposite. Probably why they meshed so well together.

She thought back to what Mari said before leaving: "Take care of yourself~". At this point she had probably rolled her eyes enough times for them to fall out of their sockets. "I'm coming over," She clamps her phone between her shoulder and her cheek to search for her keys. "Just stay put and don't die." "Okay~ I'll-" She finally fishes the keys out from under the couch pillow and hangs up, starting up her motorcycle.

The lights at the party flashed brightly, nearly blinding her when she first stepped into the club. "Mari-!" The music was far too loud, was what she thought, though Mari (the metal-head) heard her just fine. Suddenly, she feels a body slam into hers, causing her to stumble back. Mari hiccups, bursting into a fit of giggles. "Want some?" She proffered her glass shakily, the contents sloshing around.

"Tsk," Kanan plucked the glass from her hand, "I'm here to drive you home." She scrunched her nose at the stench of the drink and quickly sets it down on the bar counter. "C'mon, let's go." She lifts Mari up with ease, who immediately plants her face straight into Kanan's chest. "So soft~" Kanan's breath hitched in her throat. "I'll kill you." "Hopefully with those thick thighs of yours!" God have mercy on her soul.

Throughout the ride back to their shared apartment, Mari repeatedly groped her chest and tried to steal kisses, even going as far to snake her hands down into her jeans. Kanan almost crashed then. Someone must have drugged her drink.

Reaching home sweet home safely, Kanan dumps Mari's body onto the bed and heaves a huge sigh. "Finally. If I had a car this would've been much more easier." She hears Mari giggle in response. "We could have had car sex too," The younger pouts, draping herself over a red-faced Kanan. "Maybe when you're not completely wasted."

"I'm not-!" The door clicked shut before she could finish.

The next morning, Kanan wakes up first, only to find a sleeping Mari in her arms. The corners of her lips tipped upwards and she untangled an arm to brush a strand of hair aside. "Good morning." Kanan smiles as Mari's eyelids flutter open. "Morning!" She chirped, pulling down Kanan's face for a chaste kiss. Kanan laughs. "Ew, morning breath." "Hey!" They both join in on the laughter.

"Agh," Mari let her head fall back down onto the pillow, rubbing her temples. "I'll go get you some water." Because this is how it always was, with Kanan taking care of Mari- and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Don't forget the aspirin!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I'd like it to be but I'll make revisions to this in the future! This is for the LLSIF subreddit's 2019 digital gift exchange! For user RatofDeath, I hope you like it ^^ Your art is top tier btw!! And merry Christmas to everyone 💖


End file.
